


Mad Dragon's Wolf (One-Shot)

by LadyLovePetals



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark!Dany, Dubious Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, POW!Sansa, Possessive!Dany, Shameless Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLovePetals/pseuds/LadyLovePetals
Summary: Months after Daenerys torched King's Landing and became Queen of the 7 Kingdoms, Sansa, who'd become the Dragon Queen's prisoner, finds herself the object of the Queen's attentions. Before she could fully process what this might mean, she is summoned one night, to the Queen's bedchamber.





	Mad Dragon's Wolf (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing a Multi-Chap Fic with this same title, so I suppose I'll consider this a one-shot from the series. I don't know if it'll be canon or just a smutty AU, but I wanted to write Daensa smut, so I did.

" _Strip_."

She couldn't have heard her correctly. She _mustn't_ have. What she thought she heard? It was _ludicrous_. Yet as heated, plum shaded eyes bore into her own blue, she soon came to realize that this was no misunderstanding. For all the elegance and ladylike performances she'd grown up on, for all the sweet words and courtesies she'd been taught since practically birth, nothing could have truly prepared her for this moment. Which is why she could only respond with a decidedly _inelegant_ ,

"What?"

Full, pink lips curved into a soft smirk. "Take off your clothes my lovely little wolf. I want to see you." Came the silky response. Despite herself, Sansa felt a heat engulf her core and her breath hitched a bit.

"Your Grace, I-" She couldn't do it. Sansa placed her hands together, wringing them tightly, a returning sign of her anxiety. She hadn't felt this truly off put in what seemed like forever now.

"Are you disobeying your Queen?" It was half teasing, half demanding, and Sansa did her best to keep from taking a step back.

"Please, Your Grace, I'm not-" She didn't know what to say. A part of her, the little bird she'd had to be for years, screamed at her to just _do_ it. Obey the Queen. Give her what she's asking for, whatever that was, and keep herself as inconspicuous as possible. But the other part, the red wolf that had emerged and become such a huge part of her identity as Lady of Winterfell, wanted to defy her all the same. _How_ could she ask this of her?

When Sansa did not make a move to obey, Daenerys' eyes grew clouded, until an amethyst storm began to brew.

"I said, _strip_." Her eyes narrowed then. Despite the fact that she was sitting and several inches shorter than Sansa, the Dragon Queen seemed massive in demeanor all the same. "I'm sure I don't need to _remind_ you of what happens when you defy me, _Sansa_."

Sansa felt the breath retreat from her lungs. She forced back an angry retort and her eyes focused on her baby blue summer dress. Unlike in Winterfell, the heat was near scorching in King's Landing. Instead of furs and dark clothing, it was bright colors and light silks. Sansa's dress was light and airy and she was sure a guest of wind would tear it from her shoulders. Once upon a time, Sansa reveled in these extravagant, silken outfits. But now... Sansa had insisted on wearing outfits that did not show her back. She knew it was the part of her mind that still had the occasional nightmares of one psychotic bastard who was thankfully nothing more than fertilizer for the earth now. But now, she was expected to remove herself of any modest means...and then what?

But based on the look she was beginning to receive, she knew she could stall no longer.

"Apologies, Your Grace."

Slowly, averting Daenerys gaze, Sansa began to reach for the strapings of her gown-

"No."

Sansa blinked, looking at her, confusion in her eyes. Daenerys' smirk broadened a little and Sansa grew wary.

"I want you to look at me. Look at me while you do it."

Sansa wanted to shake her head. To refuse and storm out the door. But she knew there were guards outside. What's more, if she dared to disrespect her so openly...

Sansa sucked in a soft breath and tried to keep her calm. Despite the slight trembling of her body, she forced herself to look at the woman. Daenerys was beautiful, there was no doubt about this. The way she looked at her now...her eyes were filled with a fire akin to a dragons flames.

Slowly, maintaining eye contact despite her mind urging her to avoid, Sansa again, began to remove the straps of her gown. They unlatched easily, and the dress straps fell beneath her shoulders, resting on the middle. Her shoulders felt naked now and she bit her lower lip once more, forcing herself to continue.

She let the dress fall to her waist, until her upper torso was exposed to the woman before her. She ignored the chill that ghosted over her naked flesh, goosepimples rising on fair skin. Placing a hand on either side of her hips, she grabbed hold of the dress and pressed down, until it fell in a cerulean pool at her bare feet.

Standing bare as her name day, Sansa felt her cheeks heat up. Her cheeks were dusted a beautiful pink, bringing out the soft, pale complexion of her skin and complimented her bright red locks. She wanted to cover her breasts, but she made herself look forward, her eyes narrowed a bit in defiance. If this was the Queen's way of humiliating her, she'd take it with as much dignity as she could muster.

But based on the look in the others eye, she was beginning to question if humility was even the desired effect. Daenerys' gaze roamed over her body shamelessly, taking it all in as if trying to get a memory of it. The way she stared alone made Sansa both confused and startled.

Finally, the other rose from her seat and walked toward her. "You're beautiful, Lady Sansa." Before she could react, Daenerys placed a gentle hand over her soft breast and gently pinched a rosy pink nipple. It hardened a bit under her ministrations and Sansa suppressed a small moan as she tried to take a small step back, shock overtaking her.

A sudden, possessive fire flashed in Daenerys eyes, and she wrapped an arm around Sansa's slender middle, holding her in place. Without warning, she replaced her fingers with her tongue, flicking the rosebud teasingly before taking it gently between her teeth, nipping slightly.

Sansa gasped, feeling a patch of wetness gather between her legs. A soft growl emitted from Daenerys throat and she grasped Sansa tightly, moving her backward toward the Queen sized bed. Sansa felt the back of her legs hit before she could truly register and fell back upon the silken sheets. Before she could collect her thoughts, she found soft, full lips cover the bud of her left breast, sucking and licking teasingly, while another soft hand pinched her right.

Sansa arched her back, a soft moan escaping her lips. "Y-your Grace, please-!"

She didn't know what she was begging for. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt hot all over. Daenerys teased her nipple again with her tongue, humming against it and Sansa let out a soft cry. So engulfed by the lips caressing her breasts, Sansa only half registered the soft hand that drifted from her right breast, down her stomach and caressing her legs...until it ghosted over her clit.

Sansa's breath hitched and she jumped ever so slightly. "W-wait-" she protested softly. But this, it seemed, was the wrong thing to say. Slowly lifting herself from pleasuring the redheads breasts, purple eyes looked into blue.

The next words coming from the Queens lips were ripe with warning. "I am _finished_ waiting, Sansa." Pressing plump lips against her ear, she nipped it, perhaps a little too roughly, enough to pinch, before saying, breath warm against her neck: "Now, _open_ your legs."

Sansa shivered. Trembling against the gentle touch against her thigh, she slowly spread herself. Her face became hotter, and she knew she was blushing furiously. Daenerys smirked softly. "That's it." Her voice was near breathless, a sudden neediness taking over.

" _Sansa_."

And suddenly, Daenerys lips covered her own. Sansa gasped, and found the others tongue slip through her lips, caressing her tongue. Sansa groaned softly against the kiss. Before she could fully think it through, she was kissing her back. She was inexperienced where Daenerys was not, but this did not seem to matter to the Dragon Queen, who greedily accepted her kisses with fierce abandon. The groans they emitted vibrated through their mouths, and when she felt the familiar graze of soft fingers against her sex once more, Sansa arched again, groaning louder and deepening the kiss.

The lips parted from hers then and attached now to her swanlike throat. Daenerys placed possessive bites against her sensitive flesh, marks Sansa was certain would bruise the otherwise porcelain skin.

Soon she found those lips traveling south, until they nipped her waist. Sansa was suddenly acutely aware that Daenerys was fully clothed. Feeling soft fabric against her own naked flesh somehow made her feel all the more exposed. Unconsciously, she'd begun to close her thighs. A sudden nip against her waist, a warning bite from Daenerys, caused her to loosen them once more.

The fingers that grazed against her sex slowly pet the ginger curls nestled between milky thighs. Then slowly but surely, dipped beneath to caress the velvety folds of her sex. Sansa gasped, lifting her hips a bit in response. Hot kisses trailed up her chest, and soft lips wrapped around her breasts once more, while a free hand palmed the other.

Sansa's legs opened a tad further, her hips lifting to meet the gentle touches against her dampening folds. Gently, a finger dipped inside her and she _moaned_ , head falling back against the pillow. Her normally intricately braided hair had loosened considerably, and these locks spread around her head like a ruby halo.

Sansa felt a surprisingly pleasurable stretch as a second finger joined, and slowly, gently began thrusting inside, thumb flicking against her clit occasionally. She heard the wetness of her cunt as the Queen's fingers seemed to navigate her body expertly. Sansa ground herself against the feeling, moaning louder despite herself. She'd forgotten why she'd protested this to begin with. This...this was _incredible_.

Never before had she experienced such pleasure. It was incomparable to anything. Was this what she should've been feeling on her wedding night? She tried not to think about the horror show that had been. Especially not now. Not while-

" _Daenerys_!"

She'd shrieked when her fingers had curled ever so slightly inside her, igniting a jolt of pleasure she hadn't expected. Daenerys chuckled softly, voice heady now with lust.

"Did you like that, my sweet little wolf?"

Sansa didn't have the chance to reply, before she'd curled them again, rubbing her clit gently at once, and her hips thrust against her fingers insistently.

" _Oh_! Oh, _please_!"

With a heated groan, Daenerys dipped her face lower...and Sansa forgot to breathe.

Gods, her _tongue_. _Thrusting_ it inside her cunt, sucking, licking, _vibrating_ against her sex. The Silver Queen's tongue fucked her so sweetly, and Sansa moved hips against the Queens soft lips, thrusting toward her eagerly.

"Oh, _oh yes_!" She wrapped her fingers within the Queens silky, silver locks and _pulled_ , wanting, _needing_ her closer. She wrapped her legs around her head, pulling her even nearer. Daenerys moaned, sucking her sweet juices, relishing in the red wolf's incoherent babbling. _This_ is where she belonged. Beneath her. _Bowing_ beneath her. If not with her knees, then with her body.

Sansa was _hers_. If she hadn't realize it yet, she would soon enough. As though this fact had come into question, Daenerys clutched her nails against either side of Sansa's hips and dug in just enough to make the other squeal, surging slightly against her mouth, and squirming against the pleasurable feeling of having the others lips against her velvety folds.

Daenerys removed her tongue just enough to circle the hole teasingly, poking it occasionally, just enough to have Sansa shuddering against her, begging her to touch her again. Slowly, she licked upward until she was tenderly caressing her clit. Then slowly, she took it in her mouth and _sucked_ , her fingers returning to her hole and rubbing in circles around it.

Sansa's eyes were wide open, mouth agape. Moans fell from her lips as easily as water, having all but lost the ability to speak, to think about anything but having those sexy lips against her weeping cunt.

"M- _more_." She'd managed to say, pleading. " _Please_."

Daenerys smirked softly and removed her hands and fingers. Sansa whined in protest, actually reaching out to grab her back. " _Please_!" Her eyes were clouded with lust. She couldn't believe what was coming from her lips, but she couldn't stop herself. Daenerys...those _lips_. those smirking lips...

Sansa grabbed the back of Daenerys' head, and before the Queen could protest, she'd pulled her on top of her, slamming her lips against her own. Wrapping her legs around her clothed middle, Sansa ground against her, feeling the silky fabric against her wet cunt. She moaned eagerly at the friction, needing to feel more.

Daenerys growled against her mouth and Sansa groaned, deepening the kiss. The Queen pulled away then and Sansa whimpered before she could catch herself. The look in Daenerys eye was almost dangerous, a glint of madness, overshadowed only by the desire taking control. She quickly began undoing the claps of her outfit. Sansa, eager to feel Daenerys' smooth skin against her own, helped her out of it, until finally, _finally_ , they were joined.

Sansa wrapped her legs around the soft, milky skin of the Queen and thrust upward....and the two _moaned_ loudly.

 _That_ was it; what she _needed_. Sansa lifted her hips again, grinding their silky clits together. Daenerys grabbed hold of Sansa's legs and folded them just enough to place her own thighs beneath them, until the redhead's legs dangled on either side of her hips. Leaning forward, she _moaned_ , feeling her own wet cunt against Sansa's. Biting her lips, she rubbed against it gently. Sansa cried out, wrapping her arms around Daenery's neck. She picked up the pace just enough to have Sansa move back against her desperately. Each time their clits ground together, they _clung_ to each other, their moans growing louder as their pleasure mounted, sweat forming around their foreheads.

"Oh _please_ , _more_!"

Their cunts were soaking, the wet sound of their lovemaking further heightening their pleasure. With every groan, their cunts rubbed against each other with ease and they pulled apart and moved together again, grinding their eager cunts against the other, trying to get as much friction as possible. Sansa felt heat building rapidly against her, and she grappled Daenerys rosy buds, Daenerys doing the same to hers. Daenerys nipped and kissed Sansa's lips, her own breath light and husky.

"You like the way I fuck you?" Daenerys growled, grinding harder against her cunt. Sansa moaned, clutching her tightly.

"Y- _yes_. Oh, _Gods_!"

"I want you to come for me Sansa. I want that sweet little cunt to come all over mine."

Her words sent pulsing heat to her core and Sansa ground against her with reckless abandon, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Her words were broken in lust as she _screamed,_ "Oh _yes_! _Fuck_ , yes!"

All words were lost then as they moved urgently against each other, feeling that sweet heat build rapidly...

" _Daenerys_!"

Sansa grasped onto Daenerys as she fucked herself hard against her wet pussy, hearing the pleasant squelching of their coupling.

" _Yes_ , fuck yourself on my cunt!" Daenerys eyes were wide with lust as she ground herself back against her. "Oh- _Sansa_!"

Sansa screamed in ecstasy as she came, Daenerys following shortly after, dangerous words on her lips: " _Mine_. You're _mine_!"

Sansa collapsed against the Dragon Queen, still twitching as she rode the shockwaves of her orgasm. As she came down, she looked the other in the eye. As suddenly as she'd finished, Sansa realized with horror, what she'd just done.

"I-" Shaking, Sansa made to dislodge herself from Daenerys grip...only to find herself grasped, _firmly_.

" _Where_ are you going?" Daenerys glowered at her, the desire still very much there, but for the moment, overpowered by ardent possessiveness. "Did you hear me Sansa? You're _mine_! Do you _understand_ me?" She gripped her arm tightly, just enough to force her to respond.

Sansa, lost for breath and for words, could only nod, however reluctantly. Finally, the ire seemed to subside and in its place, came the gentle smile again. Those sinful lips pressed against her lips gently, and she caressed her scarlet locks softly, when she pulled away she cupped her cheek.

" _Good_."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut fic. Hope it didn't suck. I debated on even posting it, as I'm so critical of my work lol.


End file.
